


Little Audrey

by AliciaRoseFantasy



Series: Helping Hand [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bullying, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heroes, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, New York, New York City, New Yorkers, Spidey, adorableness, standing up against bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRoseFantasy/pseuds/AliciaRoseFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spidey stands up for a child being bullied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Audrey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) So I'm back again with another one-shot. I rather like this one, it's very emotional and sweet, (well, I think it is). Somewhat like the first :)
> 
> Enjoy :) And if you'd like, take the time to review and tell me what you think :)

  
“Hahaha, she’s such a loser!”

Those words burned into little Audrey’s soul as her favourite toy was plucked from her grip, while in the playground of her primary school, and held in the hands of her worst enemy, as the other kids laughed at her mockingly.

“Give Mr Sniggles back!” she yelled. “Mummy!?” she then turned around to look at her parents, who were standing talking to someone else’s parents nearby.

“Go play with the other kids, Audrey,” was the absentminded response.

Audrey turned back around, with tears in her eyes, as the lead girl and her flock of followers giggled in a hushed manner.

With a desperate spark of determination, she reached forward, trying to snatch her stuffed blue elephant back from cruel paws.

“Ah, ah, ah,” the girl named “Vanessa” said, holding the toy just out of her reach, as she was a little taller than Audrey. “He’s mine now. Finders keepers, loser’s weepers,” she said, in her face.

“No he’s not!!” yelled Audrey, in distress, as she continued to try and reach for the toy, while the others laughed at her. “Give, Him, Back!” she screamed.

“Oh I don’t think so,” Vanessa replied, hand on hip in a cruel and proud manner, jutting it out. “Fetch!” she suddenly said, as she spun around and threw the toy onto the top of the nearest roof.

“No!” Audrey yelled helplessly, reaching out at the air in the direction of the stuffed animal, before falling to the ground and dirtying her knees, whimpering.

“Hahaha, what ya gonna do now, Audrey?” Vanessa provoked, drawing out her name manipulatively. “Elephants are so lame anyway. Don’t even know why you like such an  _ugly_ thing,” she said, kicking grass and dirt towards Audrey’s face.

Audrey just cried harder. “He’s not ugly!” she defended, giving them a hard stare.

“Hahaha, yeah right,” Vanessa replied.

“Did someone lose a little blue elephant?”.......

The girls, and Audrey, all spun around to stare at where the mysterious new voice came from, and froze in shock, Vanessa nearly keeling over.

“Don’t worry, he’s alright, no harm came to him. I checked him over, just to be sure.” Spider-Man babbled comfortingly. “I believe he belongs to you?”

He held out the stuffed animal towards Audrey, looking her directly in the face.

Vanessa, looked like her jaw was going to drop off.

Audrey looked at his spidery masked face for a minute, before suddenly getting up (sniffling slightly) and shuffling towards Spidey (who slowly knelt down to meet her at eye level). She hesitantly reached out her small hands, and gently took the silky soft toy from Spidey’s gloved ones.

Vanessa just stared at the situation, like she couldn’t understand what she was seeing, while the other girls began to back away.

“There you go. He’s very nice and soft,” Spidey said. “Is he your favourite?” he then asked her kindly.

Audrey nodded her head, holding her toy close to her chest and swaying slightly from side to side. “His name is Mr Sniggles, because he’s snugly,” she said, shyly.

Spidey just chuckled warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Well, he’s a very nice Elephant,” he said. He then leaned forward. “And between you and me, elephants  _are_ cool,” he whispered.

Audrey let out a little giggle.

Spidey looked up and noticed the girl’s parents still deep in conversation, just a matter of metres away. They hadn’t even  _noticed_ him there.

Spider-Man remembered one of the times in his own childhood, when he had been treated poorly, as he had experienced his own fair share of bullying when he was in school, especially from Flash Thomson, and a myriad of other classmates.

He remembered the day when Flash had ripped up his homework when he’d refused to do his for him, resulting in him getting beaten up. That being just one of the occasions such a thing had happened. He remembered being pushed, shoved, tripped, verbally abused, physically abused, and pretty much everything in between, being helpless, and unable to fight back in those days. Teachers or adults often did not even realise what was going on. Just like what was happening to this little girl, right now. And he just couldn’t stand by and watch that happen again.

He remembered the time Gwen had stepped in when he’d been being beaten up, stopping Flash and telling him to get to class. That had been the first time they’d initially met.

He knew what it felt like to be bullied, the little one (or outcast). And right now, he was going to do what Gwen did for him on that day, and stand up for her.

He looked up at the oblivious parents.

“Hey. Excuse me,” he said, trying to get their attention. “Hello. Ma’am? Sir?” he said. But they were too busy focusing on their own conversation. “Hey yo!” he tried, and then whistled. But surprisingly, they weren’t paying attention.

He looked down at the little girl still cuddling her toy, before gently winding his arms around her, and picking her up. Leaning her against his red and blue torso with her legs wrapped around his waist, he walked up to the couple.

Clearing his throat loudly, he addressed them. “Are you this little girl’s parents?” he asked outright.

They both started, completely taken by surprise at Spidey’s sudden presence. They stared at him, standing there next to them, speechless for a second, before the father spoke up.

“Ah...ah yes. That’s our daughter. What has she done?” he asked, fumbling for words, becoming strict and serious at the last question.

Spidey was rather appalled that the first thing they’d think in seeing their daughter in his arms was that she’d done something _wrong_.

“No, no! She hasn’t done anything wrong,” he said, shaking his head vigorously from side to side in strong emphasis. The father gave him an “oh” look, before looking towards the ground; the mother appeared relieved, as if she had been embarrassed by the idea of her child misbehaving.

“She was being bullied,” Spidey announced, staring at them intently with his head slightly cocked.

Their heads snapped to look at him, wide eyed and shocked, like they couldn’t comprehend it.

Their jaws and mouths worked after a second, as they tried to think of what to say, “But-but that’s impossible, she...she was just playing with the children a minute ag-,”

“Being bullied, by the children a minute ago, and I’m sorry ma’am. But that’s why she was calling for you,” Spidey explained.

The woman just gaped at him, Audrey shifting a little in Spidey’s arms.

They had begun to make quite a scene, as everyone was staring at the four of them.

The couple they’d been talking to but a minute before Spidey interrupted, were frozen in place from having a superhero standing barely a metre away from them, in their own children’s school grounds, standing up for a small child being bullied. They couldn’t comprehend it.

“Now, I suggest you pay more attention to your child. She needs your love and attention more than you know,” Spider-Man said softly but firmly, as he handed the now happy and peaceful girl over to her father, who fumbled for a second before gently taking her back from Spidey, flabbergasted.

After a minute of watching to make sure the girl was alright, Spider-Man turned around to face the girl who’d been doing the bullying. She instantly shrank back in fear and guilt the second his lenses rounded on her. But instead of being rough and intimidating, Spidey surprised everyone by calmly walking forwards towards the girl in a casual, loose manner, and kneeling before her.

“Now,” he said softly, as he noticed the girl’s harsh breathing and wide eyes. What emotions she was feeling towards him, whether fear, or awe..., or even both, he wasn’t sure. But what he did know was he did not wish to frighten the girl, even if she had been cruel.

“Why did you take her toy?” he asked, clear and to the point.

The girl just put her head down, expecting to be scolded, but already showing her guilt.

“Hey, you can tell me,” Spidey soothed in a hushed voice, tilting his head to get a better look in her glassy blue eyes.

“I wanted one,” the girl said, barely audibly, while avoiding eye contact with Spidey. “I couldn’t have one, but I wanted one,” she continued, looking close to tears.

“So, you took out your feelings on her, and took hers away?” Spidey asked softly. The girl slowly nodded.

“Hey,” Spidey said, tilting her chin up to look into his wide shimmering lenses. “There is no need to bully anyone just because you’re jealous or they have something you don’t. Just ask. I’m sure she’ll share Mr Sniggles with you if you ask her nicely,” Spidey encouraged, smiling under his mask.

The girl looked down. “But I’m scared,” she said.

Spidey sighed, tilting his head down. “Look, come on. I’ll go with you, ok?” he asked, looking back up at her.

The girl was silent for a bit, before nodding.

“Alright,” Spidey said, standing up and leading the girl over towards the other family by the hand. “Now, just because you get to do this does not mean its ok for you to ever bully someone again. If I see you bullying, I will stop you. Ok?” he told her. “Now, why don’t you make the decision to be brave, and stop taking your troubles out on others, but be nice, and a hero instead, like me. I’ll help you, yeah?” Spidey spoke to her quietly, as they walked back up to the family, who were watching them like hawks.

The girl nodded. “Good on you,” Spidey said, giving her hand a squeeze, before once again, addressing the family. “Now, this brave girl here has something she’d like to say,” he said, before letting go of her hand and stepping back slightly.

The girl looked back at the hero uncertainly for a second, ringing her hands, before facing forwards.

“I...I’m sorry for being mean to you Audrey, and trying to wreck Mr Sniggles. I promise I won’t do it again,” she said shyly, before looking back at Spidey again, who nudged for her to continue with a motion of his head. “A...and I was....was wondering if, I could maybe, play with him, with you?” she asked nervously.

Audrey broke out into a big grin and squirmed out of her father’s grasp. “Of course you can!” she said, running up and engulfing Vanessa in a bone crushing hug, to the parents’ great surprise.

Even Spidey wasn’t expecting such a positive reaction, as the girls broke their hug and instantly started playing happily and peacefully together, with the small stuffed toy.

Spidey looked on with a smile as the girls played in harmony.

He knew from experience that bullies often had problems of their own. And that they took it out on others. But he also knew that those people could be good, if inspired to do good.

Like Flash Thomson for instance - once bully and taunter, turned friend and ally; punches and kicks replaced with friendly hair ruffles and pats on the back, often now seen wearing Spider-Man sweat shirts and supporting Peter Parker’s alter ego. He no longer beats people up, in turn looking up to Spider-Man (ironically), and choosing to do the right thing.

Spidey looked on proudly as the children played, before he slowly snuck away from the scene, disappearing into the distance.

Everyone knew what was going to be on the news that evening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :) :) :)
> 
> I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D


End file.
